


An Evening To Remember

by HerGirlFriday



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGirlFriday/pseuds/HerGirlFriday
Summary: An evening at the theatre turns into a date to remember.....
Relationships: Richard Armitage & Original Female Character(s), Richard Armitage/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	An Evening To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Like probably half of the world, I was in my house over the last couple of weeks and decided to write. Enjoy

Tessa took her seat, looking around the auditorium as she did. She had never visited the Pinter Theatre before. She looked around her, taking in the ornate plaster work on the ceiling and walls. The gold paintwork picking out some of the details, in that typical Victorian style. She smiled and sighed happily. She felt like she was home. She loved the theatre, there was something about that moment when the lights dimmed and the audience hushed that made her tingle.   
She had been looking forward to seeing Betrayal for a couple of months now. It had finished its previews and was into its four month run. The reviews had been very strong, with the critics praising Hiddleston, Cox and Ashton for their strong performances and Lloyd for his direction and design. Needless to say she was excited. Plus she was a fan of Hiddleston’s and Cox’s. 

For now she was content to browse the programme and have a look around the theatre; a little people watching. There were lots of excited whispers around her as people took their seats. Understandably quite a few women, and female parties giggling together. The stalls were slowly filling up; however the seat next to her remained empty. She was surprised at that as she knew how popular the show was considering the actors in it. She checked her phone for the final time, before turning it off and stowing it in her bag. Only ten minutes to go. There was a special place in hell reserved for those that let their phones go off in the theatre.  
“Nice to see someone observing etiquette.” A male voice to her right said. She turned as someone sat down next to her.  
“I hate hearing a phone go off, it is rude and an awful distraction….” she trailed off, as she took in the gentleman who had squeezed his tall frame into the seat next to her. He had a slight scruffy beard, and was wearing smart jeans, a shirt and jacket. He was rather handsome Tessa thought.   
Tessa made eye contact with the gentleman; he had lovely blue eyes, she recognised him. She smiled shyly.   
“Couldn’t agree more.” He said. Tessa could only nod. She knew that she recognised the face of the gentleman now sat next to her, it had dawned on her – it was Richard Armitage. He settled down into his seat, and made himself comfortable. He kept his head down, obviously trying not to draw attention to himself. Tessa wanted to say she was a fan of his, but decided against it. He had obviously come to the theatre to just enjoy a show and not get harassed.   
Over the low babble of noise, Tessa heard the warning bell from the lobby telling her fellow audience members that it was time to take their seats. She glanced at her watch. 5 minutes to the hour. The beginners call.   
Tessa loved the theatre, it was at times like these she regretted giving it up. But she loved her job, or at least that’s what she told herself. It was because of her job that she was able to visit the theatre and enjoy it as often as she did.  
The noise level slowly rising as people took their seats, ready. The conversations steadily get more more excited as 8pm got closer.   
She continued to leaf through her programme, feeling her own excitement mount. She wasn’t paying a huge amount of attention to her surroundings.   
“Do you know the play at all?” Her neighbour asked.   
“No, only the very basic plot line. It will be nice to see something new to me. Do you?” She politely asked back.   
“Not hugely. But I love Pinter’s work. I’m Richard.” He introduced himself, rather unnecessarily Tessa thought but decided not to say anything.  
“Tessa,” she supplied. “Come here often?”  
“When I can. You?”  
“Same. Try and come as often as possible. Rather excited to see this one I must say.”  
“Fan of someone’s?” He teased.  
“Of course.” She blushed slight. “Fan of yours too,” she added before she backed out.  
Richard smiled shyly and ducked his head, “Thanks” he whispered.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you…. Or me.” The lights started to dim, “enjoy the show” she whispered excitedly, as the conversations around them fizzled out to nothing.  
“You too.”  
  
Tessa got sucked into Pinter’s work immediately. It was funny. Funnier than she expected. She loved the acting choices, the minimalist set was brilliant, and the use of the revolve worked so well.   
She had been a fan of Tom Hiddleston’s for years, and loved Charlie Cox, but getting to see them in person was something else. Getting to actually watch them act, and in front of her, was amazing. She enjoyed it thoroughly. In a way she couldn’t believe she was sat watching them in front of her.   
She completely forgot about the other patrons around her. That was the wonderful thing about theatre, that live experience. No one else would ever experience that exact same moment that audience had watching that play. That collective conscience watching the lives of these characters unravel and played out in reserve in front of them. The collective laughter over a joke, the collective gasp at the some revelation, and the collective tears as it went wrong.

Richard on the other hand, was not just watching the play. He was also watching his neighbour. He couldn’t help himself. Did she realise that she was holding her breath? Or was scrunching her hands up? Or covering her mouth when she gasped? It was kind of adorable he thought.

For Tessa, it was magical. She hadn’t seen a straight play for years. The closest thing she had seen to a play was The Comedy About A Bank Robbery or possibly The Play That Goes Wrong by the Mischief Theatre lot. But she didn’t think you could count them. Prior to that it was probably while at college. It was lovely to get sucked into these people’s lives for 90 minutes. To forget the real world. To forget your own problems. That was why Tessa loved the theatre.

Slowly the play drew to a close, finishing with the start of the affair. The last line just hanging for a second before the applause started. The four actors came out and took a bow to a big applause. Tessa stood, along with some others, including Richard. She had a big smile on her face.   
Unfortunately it dropped pretty quickly. Before the bows or applause had even finished, people were rushing to leave the theatre. They knew you had to be quick to join the queue to possibly get an autograph from Tom. But it was just rude Tessa thought. These amazing people had just entertained you for an hour and a half and you can’t even be bothered to thank them properly. She thought she imagined it, but she thought she could almost see the disappointment from the actors as people left the auditorium.  
Tessa sat back down after the actors had left the stage heavily. She knew there was no point trying to join the queue or even to try and get out of the theatre quickly. There would just be fans everywhere. To her surprise Richard was still sat next to her. She had kind of expected him to be spirited away.   
“Enjoyed that then?” He asked, gently teasing her.  
“Yes, obviously,” she stuck her tongue out. She paused, “it was just wonderful to watch. Funnier than I expected it to be considering the subject matter.”   
“True, they did a very good job.”  
Tessa looked around the theatre sadly, “Just a shame people can’t appreciate the show. I always like this moment.”  
Richard followed her gaze to the audience trying to get out of the auditorium quickly, and nodded. “What moment?”  
“This moment,” she smiled. “When the show’s down, and people are leaving. I always think what’s the rush, I always like to have that chance to sit quietly for a second, digest what I’ve just seen, breathe, before returning to reality. You know?”  
Richard nodded. He did know. “Taking a moment to appreciate what you’ve seen you mean?”  
“Yes. Why rush out? That was a wonderful piece of theatre. Savour it.”  
Richard nodded along to her words, slightly afraid he was looking like that dog off the Churchill advert, he resisted the urge to say oh yes.   
“I wonder how Joan Bakewell feels about this been put on,” Tessa continued.  
“I don’t think she gets a say really”  
“No, you’re probably right, but it might be a little awkward though. What did you think of it?”  
“Really enjoyed. I though it was really well cast and staged. They did a good job. Would like to get my teeth into one of those roles; would be an interesting character study.”  
“Yes, I suppose it would. Would be interesting to understand the mind of someone that wanted to cheat on their partner, why they did it. Did they think of the consequences before they did it?” There was a slight bitter tone to Tessa’s voice. Richard wondered if she had been cheated on before. He decided not to question. Before he had a chance to say anything Tessa continued, “It was lovely to see a revolve used effectively. I do like a good revolve.”  
“Yes, but they can be hard to get on or off while moving,” Richard commented.  
“No, that’s part of the fun of them,” Tessa giggled.  
“Much experience of them?” He asked.  
“Some, I have played on one or two in my time.”   
Richard looked slightly surprised. 

The auditorium had slowly emptied of the audience around them; not many remained and the ushers had started to tidy up ready for finishing.   
“Would you like to accompany me to get a drink?” Richard asked hesitantly. This lady intrigued him, and he would like to get to know her a little more. Tessa looked at him in surprise, she glanced at her watch, “Only if you don’t somewhere to be or someone to meet?” He added quickly.  
“No, nothing. A drink would be lovely.” She smiled. “Lead on MacDuff” She gestured, while gathering her stuff up to leave. The ushers were now hovering around wanting them to leave. Richard smiled; he liked that comment.  
“Do you not want to say hi to the cast?” She asked hesitantly.  
“I don’t really know them. I wanted to see the show. Pinter is one of those playwrights that I enjoy watching. Like Chekhov, you know?”  
“I admit I don’t think I have seen any Chekhov since Uni. I think someone that year did a production of The Cherry Orchard; but I can’t remember it.”  
“What university were you at?” Richard asked they left the theatre, and straight into the queue for the stage door. It had snaked around the side of the building to the front doors. Richard kept his head down. He pulled a baseball cap out of his pocket and rammed it on his head. They had carried on walking to the right of the theatre and seen the extent of the queue for the stage door.  
“Wow, I am glad I definitely decided it wasn’t worth it.” Tessa commented. “That is mad. There is no way the cast are going to be able to see all them.”  
“They won’t. They might see the first 20 at most.” Richard clarified. “Stage door can be mad, I remember it from The Crucible. But it was never this bad.”  
A couple of the people around them had looked in their direction as Richard spoke. He ducked his head, to try to hide, but if anyone did notice him they didn’t come over.  
“You’re not exactly the biggest draw tonight I’m afraid,” Tessa gently teased.  
“No, that is good, believe me. Come on.” He gently grabbed her arm, and started to lead them away from the theatre. At that point someone from the cast obviously came out as a cheer went up. Richard and Tessa used that and slipped away. “There is a nice quiet pub around the corner I think.” They started walking.

They came to the door of the Chandos Pub, not far from Trafalgar Square, Richard held the door open for Tessa and they wondered inside. As it was a week day evening and the majority of the theatres in the area hadn’t come down yet, the pub was relatively quiet. They found a table no problem.  
“And what is madam drinking? My treat.” Richard asked once they were settled.  
“Rhubarb Gin and tonic please.” Richard nodded and walked over to the bar. Tessa pulled her phone out of her bag and turned it back on. As it regained signal, a set of messages started to come in. Her friends asking what the show was like? What Tom looked like? Did she enjoy it? Tessa responded to some messages before Richard came back with the drinks.

Richard was stood at the bar; looking back at their table. He couldn’t quite believe that he had asked someone he didn’t know and had only just met for a drink. But there was something about her that intrigued him. Something that caught his eye, and made him want to know more about her. He watched her while she was using her phone; she was obviously messaging someone, he could see her typing away. He watched her as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair back behind her ear. She smiled as she read something, and bit her lip as she wrote something back. She glanced up and across to Richard at the bar; her smile widening as she looked at him. She gave him a mini wave. 

“So I believe I asked where you went to University?” He asked once settled back at the table with their drinks.   
“Cheers first.” Tessa held her glass out expectantly. “To a wonderful evening at the theatre.”  
“Cheers. Now, what university?” Richard asked slightly exasperated.  
“I went to a drama college actually.” Tessa felt like she was confessing a secret. Especially to someone like Richard.  
He laughed, “Really?!? Which one?”  
“Rose Bruford, it’s in Sidcup.” Richard cocked his head questioningly, and shook his head. “Out by Greenwich University. Eltham? Bexleyheath?” She listed, hoping that he might know a name. Richard nodded his understanding.   
“So do you work in theatre?”  
“No, I left. My family have a café, and I wasn’t getting consistent work and they need someone, so I work there now…” Tessa trailed off, she looked down and started to play with the straw in her drink.   
“Do you enjoy it?”  
“Yeah, I do. Most of the time. Same as any job really I guess.” Tessa felt like she was babbling. She took a swig of her drink to hide her embarrassment and nerves.  
“So, we’re you an actress?” Before he could think, his mouth said, “You look like one.”   
“No, I never had the guts…. Stage management was my bag”  
“A vital part of any show”  
Tessa laughed, “Thanks. Nice to have an actor who knows his place.”  
“Of course, I definitely know my place.”  
“And that would be?” She teased  
“Wherever I was told,” Richard said. He stopped for a second, realised what he said and continued, “I didn’t mean it like that…” He broke off.  
Tessa tried to hold back giggles, but failed. The nervous look on his face made her laugh a little more. She looked down to try and compose herself. She glanced back up, Richard had started to go a little red. Tessa laughed again. She took a deep breathe, “Sorry. Ok. I’m done.” She said, taking a swig of her drink to calm down. “Another?” She gestured.  
“Please. It was house red.” She nodded and took his glass off to the bar, leaving Richard.

Tessa stood at the bar, waiting for the barman to notice her, she watched Richard as she did. He had pulled out his phone and was obviously responding to a message on some kind. During their conversation he had taken off his hat, exposing his dark hair. It was slightly long, and ever so slightly curling at the ends. Richard ran his hands through it, it looked soft she decided. He ran his hand down down his face, as he did she followed his hand with her eyes. His beard was longer than stubble but not a full blown beard yet. It made him look even more handsome she thought. His grey-blue eyes that she had happily spent the evening looking into we’re looking at her. She had been caught staring. She smiled guiltily back at him, as he cocked an eyebrow at her. She shrugged her shoulders; she had been caught but he was good looking, so why not look. At that point the barman came over; she turned her attention to him and order their drinks.  
Richard had checked his phone as Tessa had walked away; a friend had asked about his evening and the show. He ran his hand through his hair, he needed to get a hair cut, but it could wait. He couldn’t be bothered at the moment. As he ran his hand down his face, he though he saw Tessa staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face her. She had indeed been staring. She smiled at him. He cocked his eyebrow and smiled back. Nodding his head as the barman started to walk over towards her. She had been staring at him. Ok, he admitted to himself that he had done the same earlier. But he wasn’t caught. It made him smile to himself to think that she was checking him out. Oh don’t be silly Armitage, why would she be doing that. He shook himself, as Tessa walked back over from the bar, drinks in hand.  
“Cheers,” she said as she put them down. “So did you go to uni?”  
“Not really, did some on the job training; but then wanted to do more serious acting so did three years at LAMDA.”  
“LAMDA. Fancy…” Tessa laughed, “At least you didn’t say Central.”  
“Why? What’s wrong with Central?”  
“Nothing. It was just a running joke from college. Unspoken rivalry.”  
“What if I did go to Central?” Richard left the question hanging.  
“Well…. I guess… I would… just have to… leave…” she said slowly.  
“I’m glad I didn’t go to Central then.” Richard laughed. “It would be a shame to end such a lovely evening on that note.”  
Tessa smiled shyly. “What did you do before you decided to change to serious acting as you put it?”  
“Musicals.”  
“Hey,” Tessa started, “are you calling musical not serious? Don’t knock them. I love them.”  
“I’m not disagreeing; I love them too. I wanted to go and see Come From Away when I get a chance. Heard very good things.”  
“Oh, me too. We should go.” Tessa said it before she even realised what she was saying. Her eyes widened in shock. “I didn’t mean that. Don’t worry, you don’t need…”  
“It would be my pleasure.” Richard interrupted, smiling. Tessa smiled back, and nodded.  
Tessa opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang.  
“Sorry”, she went to pick up the phone.   
Richard nodded his understanding, and gestured that she should answer it.  
“Won’t be a second.” She looked properly at who was calling her. It was her friend, Michelle.   
“Hey lovely.” She glanced at Richard, she smiled apologetically. Richard smiled back, and held up a hand, “It’s ok” he whispered.  
Richard could hear a female voice starting to talk, asking loads of questions.  
“Chelle, it was brilliant. I loved it. They were amazing. How did yours go?” Tessa paused, “an ovation?! That sound pretty successful to me.” She listened again, “No, that all sounds really awesome. A proper positive response. I am so glad, I know how nervous you guys were about the reception it would get. See, they loved it.” Chelle carried on talking, “No, no, no, it’s ok, go, enjoy your after party, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Tessa paused while she listened. “Thanks darling. Talk to you later. Love ya. Bye.” She hung up the phone. “Sorry, it was my friend. She wanted to know what the show was like.”  
“That’s ok. Is she a fan too?”  
“Of Tom, theatre or Pinter?” She asked.  
“Any? All?”   
“Yeah, she loves the theatre too.”  
“How do you know each other?”  
“We went to college together.”  
“Not that I was eavesdropping or anything but did you say she got an ovation? Is she in theatre?”  
“I did say that, yep.” Tessa popped the P on yep. “She’s a producer for a theatre company in Scotland. They were premiering a piece of new writing. And it apparently went down very well. They were nervous about how it would be received.” Tessa looked proud of her friend as she talked. “I’m just glad it went well for them. They have worked so hard on it for ages. They deserve a good show.”  
“Everyone deserves a good show.” Richard interceded.  
Tessa nodded, “true.” She looked down and then smiled at Richard. “This is fun.”  
“It is.” Richard agreed. “Unfortunately though I will have to end it soon; I have an early meeting tomorrow. But I would love to do it again?”  
Tessa just stared blankly for a second; her brain short-circuited; she couldn’t believe that Richard Armitage wanted to see her again.  
“It’s ok if you don’t….” Richard started. Tessa held up her hand smiling, she shook her head.  
“No, I would love to.” She started to search through her bag, looking for something.  
Richard reached into his pocket, and pulled out his mobile. He held it out to her. Tessa looked confused for a second, “For your number.” He clarified.  
“Of course, that’s what I was looking for.” As she took it, Richard and Tessa’s fingers grazed each other. They looked at each other and smiled. Tessa took the phone, and started to type her number into his phone. She handed it back, “use it well.”   
“I intend to,” he said, dialling her number. Her phone rang. They both smiled at each other. Tessa shyly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Richard drained his glass, Tessa followed suit.

They left the pub, and did that hesitate which way are we travelling dance. They both ended up indicating different directions. They stepped out the way of the door.   
“Thank you for the unexpected evening. I have had fun.”  
“Thank you too. I am glad you said yes to coming for a drink with me.”  
“Me too.” Tessa was still smiling, she was playing with her fingers. Richard took her hands into his. Stopping her fingers in their tracks. They looked at each other, uncertain. Richard leaned into towards Tessa, giving her the option to top him or turn away from him. She didn’t, she just gazed into his eyes. She licked her lips, he did the same. He let go of her hands, and move his hands up to cup the side of her face, gently. She leaned into his hand as their lips met. It was gentle kiss to begin with, but it sooner turned harder. Richard’s other hand came up to cup the other side of her face. Tessa’s hands wondered up from between them to grasp at Richard’s neck. They paused, both breathless from the kiss.  
“That was definitely unexpected”, Tessa giggled. She leaned up and kissed Richard again. Passionately. The butterflies in Tessa’s stomach were doing backflips, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She hadn’t had that kind of kiss for the longest time. Richard span them around so Tessa’s back was against the wall, he stepped closer to her, pressing her against the wall. Kissing her harder. They slowed the kiss. Both breathing heavier than they should. Tessa lowered her head and rested it on Richard’s chest. She could hear his heart beating away. She smiled to herself it was going as fast as hers. She felt Richard rest his chin on the top of her head.   
Richard knew that Tessa could feel his heart beating. He was worried that his heart was like one of those cartoons, and it was going to burst out of his chest in any second. He rested his chin on her head. He felt happy. It was strange he had only just met this girl; and he felt investment already.   
Tessa went to pull away. Richard held her tighter, “one second more.” He felt her relax into him; he smiled happily. He reluctantly pulled away. Tessa held on until the last second and then pulled away. Richard lent down and briefly kissed her one more time, before straightening up and stepping away. Tessa was aware when he did; he left a cold spot.   
“I should be going,” she said.  
“Me too. Let me know you get home safe please.” He requested. Tessa nodded, “You too please.”  
“Of course.” Richard leant down and kissed her again. Tessa reached up and grabbed his jacket collar, pulling him down towards her again. He smiled into the kiss.  
“Ok, going now.” Tessa said, stepping away. “Goodnight Richard.”  
“Goodnight Tessa.”   
Tessa turned and started to walk away. She looked back at Richard, he was stood with a goofy grin on his face. Tessa smiled back, the biggest smile she could. She felt happy and light. She turned back and started walking towards the tube. Tessa couldn’t stop smiling. She touched her lips, thinking about the kiss. His stubble had scratched her; she could still feel his lips on hers. She continued to smile the whole way home.   
She walked in the door; shutting it and leaning against it. She was still smiling. She pulled out her phone and messaged Richard.  
_Thank you for a lovely evening. I am home safe. Hope you are too. Goodnight. Tessa xx_

She started to get ready for bed, pottering around. She climbed into bed; and checked her phone. She had a message from Richard.  
_Me too. No, thank you for agreeing. I had fun. Until the next time. Richard xx_  
She hugged the phone to her chest and gave a mini squeal. What a day it had been, and what did she have to look forward to. 


End file.
